


Walk-ins Welcomed

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Just a little drabble because all the mpreg and selfcest on the ask Oswald and Edward blog got me this way. Sorry, but I’m not sorry. It’s short so please leave me alone…





	Walk-ins Welcomed

Oswald isn’t quite sure if this is right, but it’s something he’s thought about since meeting his older self. Something they’ve both thought about.

“Ah… Ah… Oh, fuck!”, Oswald moans, slouching in the leather arm chair, receiving one of the best oral sex sessions of his life. He runs his hand through the long silvering locks of his senior doppelgänger.

Ossie’s head bobbles up and down, coating the rigid cock of his younger self with his warm slick saliva, pleasing him in ways that only they would know.

“What’s this?” Edward asks, walking in on the self erotica, not blinking an eye to what he views. He, both Oswalds, and the older version of himself live a comfortable, happy, life in their unconventional relationship.

The Oswald’s turn to Edward, as the older man clears his lips of pre-cum and caresses the baby bump of the man in the chair. “Join us, Eddie,” he says, needing to service the men carrying his children. The baby in which his younger self holds isn’t his own, but he thinks of them all just the same. “I can give you both what you need."

Edward smiles, caressing his stomach from the strong kick of their son inside him. “You’ve read my mind.” He makes his way to the men, unbuckling the pants of his green suit.


End file.
